Hero and Villain
by Fernandha's
Summary: "—¿Eres un héroe, Stark? —habló Rogers" El Hombre de Hierro y el Capitán América se miraron. Anthony apretó los puños. Steve salió de la habitación minutos después, dejando el lugar en un silencio incómodo, Tony tomó asiento de nueva cuenta. ¿Héroes y Villanos?, ¿qué eran ellos dos?


**Héroe y Villano**

by: Fernandha

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Eres un héroe, Stark? —habló Rogers, la Viuda Negra permaneció callada, inmersa en vendar el brazo herido del Capitán. Las peleas entre los dos eran una constante finalmente.

—¿A qué te refieres, Capi? —resopló Anthony, sentando, incómodamente por sus heridas, en un sofá de la estancia.

—A lo que sucedió allá —prosiguió el rubio—. ¿Qué decisiones son aquellas?

—Cada uno pelea a su modo, Capi-paleta —Tony frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Luchamos para salvar vidas, no para destruir más! —se paró, importándole muy poco los reclamos de su compañera.

—¡Y lo hice!, ¡mis acciones lograron la victoria en la batalla contra el maníaco aquél!

—¿A cuestas de qué, Stark? —Steve levantó los brazos en diferentes direcciones de la habitación. La Viuda Negra tomó asiento junto a un inconsciente Ojo de Halcón y un herido Hulk—. ¿La vida de tus compañeros?

—¡Están vivos, Rogers! —Anthony se paró, con el dolor reflejado en su rostro por el brusco movimiento—. ¿Qué más deseas?

—¡Espero que entiendas! —Regañó el Capitán—. ¿Qué es el héroe y qué es el villano, Stark?, ¿puedes responder aquello?

El Hombre de Hierro y el Capitán América se miraron. Anthony apretó los puños. Steve salió de la habitación minutos después, dejando el lugar en un silencio incómodo, Tony tomó asiento de nueva cuenta.

¿Qué es un villano sino la mera contraparte del héroe?, se dijo Tony, pero sabía que el Capi no se refería a algo tan vano realmente.

—¿Qué si soy un héroe? —repitió entre murmullos—, ¿quién se cree él finalmente?

—¿Existe realmente una diferencia entre ambos? —habló la Viuda Negra, Stark la miró—. Villano o héroe, ambos son entes diferentes de la media, ambos sobresalen ante el resto de la población. ¿Qué es lo que marca la diferencia?, ¿qué hace al héroe ser el héroe y al villano ser el villano?, ¿quién estableció las categorías y en base a qué?, ¿qué es realmente el héroe, qué es en verdad el villano? Eso es lo que el Capitán desea que analices.

—¿Con qué razón?

—No hagas más cuestiones y responde, Stark —bufó, molesta.

—Ambos luchan y derraman sangre —respondió el de hebras cafés, sin mucho interés—, ambos sufren y gimen de dolor. Ambos tienen un objetivo en el cual sus acciones se basan por más estúpidas que éstas puedan ser.

—¿Y?

—El héroe es aquél que defiende a la humanidad y que la _sociedad_ define como bueno; con el villano las acciones son más obscuras, más egoístas, y la _sociedad_ lo define como malo.

—Así es —aprobó la chica—. ¿Pero qué es _malo_ en verdad?, ¿todo aquello que desaprueba la _sociedad_?, ¿y qué es la sociedad sino un conjunto de personas egoístas de igual forma?, ¿no son acaso gente mala también?, ¿entonces de donde provine el heroísmo?, ¿de aquellas que decidieron no pensar de manera pancista si no por el bien de los demás?, ¿no sería acaso una forma de evitar los problemas de uno?, ¿una manera de evitar la vida propia?

Tony lo pensó, más detenidamente, rememorando eventos importantes que pudieran darle una idea. ¡Era un Stark, maldición! Una simple pregunta como ésa no podía **_no_** tener respuesta.

—Eso es lo que el Capitán desea, Stark —repitió ella.

Anthony masajeó sus sienes.

—Entonces, con todo esto. ¿Qué diferencia al héroe del villano?

El hombre suspiró y levantó la mirada, la Viuda no mencionó nada pero pudo percatarse del dolor que reflejaba ésta y pensó que, pese a todo, eran humanos y sufrían de igual o mayor manera.

—¿Las elecciones?

—¿Por qué, Stark?

—Los dos han tenido problemas y han pasado por momentos obscuros en sus vidas, pero también eligen formas diferentes de afrontarlo.

—¿Y eso qué es?

—Es lo que lo diferencia.

—Entonces permite reiterar lo que Rogers dijo —aprobó la chica—. ¿Eres un héroe, Stark?

Anthony cerró los ojos un momento y los abrió lentamente.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo he elegido afrontarlos con acciones que no perjudiquen más a los que me rodean.

—¿Entonces, cuando tu existencia se encuentre entre la vida y la muerte, qué harás?

—Morir sin dejar de luchar.

La chica sonrió, como pocas veces se lo permitía, a lo que Tony correspondió. El de hebras cafés suspiró lánguidamente, pese a esto aún tenía una conversación pendiente con el Capitán y, vaya que sabía, tendría que revelar un poco más de su pasado con gente que él, en un primer momento, creyó jamás entender.


End file.
